Sleeping Overs
by Twilight's Shadow
Summary: Stupid title for a stupid fic! The result of completely boredom! Curse you, boredom, CURSE YOU! Annnyway, if you like the thought of a very ticked Kurama, click and read away!...I'm so bad at summaries...


Okay, this has to be the stupidest one-shot youwill probably ever read, but oh well! I was thinking about it, and I decided it would make a coolio story! First major humor too! Ta-DA! 

Warning: You brain might click 'off' from the stupidity, everybody bashing, everybody really OOC, and...um...that's it!

Hey, guess what movie this is. It's kinda obivious, though...

* * *

The woman looked at the tape for a moment hesitantly, unsure of the next action she might have to take. But she was now involved in this, much more than she would have like to be, and there was no turning back... 

She decided. With a sharp intake of breath, she slipped the tape into the VCR, mentally preparing herself for what she might see. Pushing play, she sat back in her chair, hands clasped tightly as the disturbing pictures flashed across the screen.

But, perhaps the most frightening of all was-

PAUSE

"What is now, Hiei," Kurama asked, the only thing keeping him from pouncing on the fire/ice youkai was his hope that this reallly was the last question...well, that and Yusuke and Kuwabara, who sat between the two.

"If the woman knows that the tape is cursed, why would she watch it?" Hiei asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

It was a good thing it was dark in his room, or else the others would see the manic look he was holding in his eyes. He answerd, in possibly the most forced voice Kurama has ever spoken in(GASP! ANGRY KURAMA! RUN FOR YOUR PANTETIC COMPUTER JUNKIE LIVES!), "To discover the mystery. She needs to become one of the victims to understand what is going on."

Hiei was silent for a moment, then acknowledged Kurama's explaination with a, "Hn. What a completely idiot."

Kurama's right eye twitched for a moment, vaguely wondering if he could stand anymore of this with his sanity when Yusuke spoke up, "Kuwabara, will you get from that pillow already! All they're doin' is showin' the stupid movie!"

"S-so what! Last time you told me that, that dude popped up and slashed that girl in two! I ain't falling for your tricks any more, Urameshi!" Kuwabara answered, and proceeded to go back behind the pillow he was given for sleep...and hiding.

"Whatever. All I want to know if there gonna kill her ex-boyfriend next! Are they Kurama? Huh? Are they?" Yusuke asked the youko feverishly, not unlike a 5-year-old if he could have a balloon from the man passing them out for $10 bucks, for this was his first time seening the movie.

Kurama, whom had seen the movie 3 times already, said in his forced, polite voice(though he was slowly breaking), "No, not yet, Yusuke."

"Aww..."

When everyone was silent once again, saved for Kuwabara's shaking and silent wimpering, Kurama took it as a sign to continue the movie. He grabbed the remote and was about to press 'play' when...

"Wait."

"What is it, Hiei," Kurama, bordering on the brink of insanity, with his eyes twitching uncontrollably and a lunatic grin spread wide on his face. Sadly, however, his friends stayed blissful unaware of the change in the youko's behavior, the darkness of the room keeping it so.

"If you only watch half of the movie, does it still count"

* * *

The next morining, Kurama woke up earlier than his companions, needing caffine in his system. Pouring the water into the coffee machine, his younger sister Hikaru came down stairs into the kitchen, yawning and stretching, until she saw the multiple number of bags under his eyes and the tired glare he held at the coffee machine, who, in his opinion, wasn't preparing the caffine fast enough, even though it had only been 30 seconds seen he started the machine. 

"Had fun last night?" she asked in a sweet, mocking tone. Kurama directed his glare to his younger sibling, who merely shrugged it off as she searched the cubboard for her favorite cereal.

"You guys are hilarious, y'know? I heard a lot of funny stuff last night, but the funniest had to be...'Aahhhh! AAAAHHHHHHH! SHUT UP! YOU SHUT UP! SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE!' Hi-lar-ri-OUS!" she said, mocking their voices and making faces and gestures as she poured milk into her bowl of cereal and described the situation, "I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing and wakin' up mom, dad, and Suuichi, though, I thought for sure you guys would."

Kurama' s eyes began twitching again as Hikaru laughed and said,"You should have sleepover more often!"

She walked out of the door and to the couch to watch her Saturday morning cartoons, but not before she poked her head into the doorway and said, with a taunting grin, "But make sure it's a scary movie! Hey, I heard 'The Grudge' is coming out next Tuesday!"

Maybe it his pure love for his sister that made him miss her head--by mere inches--as she walked back into the livingroom. Then again, it could have been dumb luck or bad aim that caused the steak knife to hit the wall...Yeah, I'm going to go with one of those...

"Stupid frickin' coffee machine! BREW FASTER!"

* * *

...This was so stupid. I guess it's what ya get boredom and Friday night cartoons. Sad, ain't it? But guess what? This actually happened! Yep, to me and my friends. 

I'd invite them over a while back, and we decided to watch, you guess it, The Ring, and we did basically everything you just read. The scene with Kurama's sis was telling Kurama what she heard (whom was made up for this story, only! She won't be in any of my other stories, unless her role is absolutely needed!) was when my mom was driving my friends home, she was telling us what she heard when we were watching the movie. We starting cracking up! Later on, I was talking to one of my friends whom was there and we were talkin' about YuYu Hakusho and that sleepover, and began comparing who was who from sleepover and YuYu. There was four of us, so she (Bree) was Kuwabara('cause she is scared of everything!), Morgan (other friend) was Yusuke(yes, she did kept asking if that woman's ex-boyfriend was going to die), I was Hiei(the question about 'half of the movie'? MY QUESTION!), and Mika(other OTHER friend) was Kurama, because she really WAS going to strangled us because she DID see the movie 3 times and it WAS just our first and we WERE asking all of these questions during movie and I DID pause the movie every five seconds to ask a question. Yep! WE'RE FREAKS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Well, this is my sad attempt at humor. Pity me, PITY MMMEEEEEEEEE!...Okay, I'm done...REVIEW PLEASE!

See YA!

Ja Ne

P.S.: And if any of said friends are reading this, YES, WE ARE FREAKS, GET OVER IT!

Twilight's Shadow

**Edit: January 29, 2006  
A/N: Dear God I was a hyper little 13 year old...**


End file.
